


More Than Just a Broken Heart

by StarrySummers04



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Oliver returns to New York, Elio is left with more than just a broken heart...





	1. Prologue

When Elio Perlman met Oliver at the start of summer in 1983, he had no idea the impact falling in love could have on one person. It opened you up to being hurt in ways you had never imagined before. Elio knew how lucky he was to have such supportive and open-minded parents. Oliver had told him that if his parents found out about the relationship he had with Elio then they would send him to a correctional facility. Elio knew that his parents wouldn’t do that because they had friends who were gay, not that Elio was gay, he didn’t know how to label himself and thought it may be better not to.

The summer he’d spent with Oliver had been the best of his life. Even though his father had told him to embrace the pain that surged through him upon Oliver’s return to America, accept it and help him to move of instead of becoming numb, that wasn’t what happened. He didn’t necessarily chose to become numb but after the pain and sadness had left him, Elio had no idea to move forwards. All he wanted was Oliver. And he could never have that again unless Oliver returned.

However, when Elio became rather sick after Oliver had left, he knew others would always see him as gay. Straight men never fall pregnant.

* * *

 

When Oliver applied for the summer research position with Professor Samuel Perlman, he would never have imagined how drastically it would change his life. Before he went to Italy, Oliver thought he had everything figured out. He would complete his thesis so he could become a professor at Columbia, he would probably reconcile with his on again off again girlfriend and they’d get engaged, married and have children. His parents would never have to know about his preferences towards the male form. And then he fell in love with Elio. Coming back to New York was the most difficult thing he’d ever had to do in his life, and that was without knowing of Elio’s pregnancy.


	2. Chapter 2

Elio had felt a magnetic attraction as soon as he’d met Oliver but this was new territory for the 17-year-old, he’d never experienced anything like this before, how was he supposed to? Besides, he had no idea how Oliver felt but based on their dance at the party, Oliver was straight, and into Chiara. How could he not be, all the young men in Crema seemed to want Chiara. She had a nice body, it didn’t do much for Elio but he had been taught to see the beauty in other things, and she was quite easy. They were practically having sex on the dancefloor and no one batted an eye. What Elio didn’t know was that Oliver was facing lots of inner turmoil over the same thing – he wanted Elio so badly but based on how the young man had reacted to his touch at the volleyball game, it was better to distance himself. Nothing was ever going to happen between them.

It seemed kinda mean but Elio was relieved when an upbeat song came on and the pair weren’t able to continue. Besides, Oliver really enjoyed this song and was dancing around without a care in the world. Elio wanted to join in so he ventured onto the dancefloor, pulling Marzia with him to try and make Oliver jealous. Elio was unaware that Oliver was only paying the slightest bit of attention to Chiara as a way to distract himself from the beautiful young brunette who wanted nothing to do with him, as far as Oliver knew, anyway.

Elio was a natural dancer, and made sure that his path crossed with Oliver’s as they danced the night away. When the dancing was over, Elio led Marzia away – not looking back, completely missing the way Oliver was watching him.

As soon as Elio had gone, Oliver couldn’t tolerate Chiara being that close to him so he made his excuses and headed back to the villa where there was no trace of Elio having returned from wherever he went with Marzia. Oliver tried not to be jealous but he wanted the curly haired brunette all to himself.

He got back to the room that was his for 6 weeks and Elio’s the rest of the time and looked around, needing something with the younger man’s scent on it. The way Elio moved on the dancefloor did things to Oliver that he would never admit out loud, and he needed to do something about it. Oliver eventually managed to find a shirt that smelt like Elio - at the beginning of his stay, Oliver had been immersed in Elio’s scent as it was all over the bedcovers but the longer he stayed, the more the scent faded. Oliver returned to the bed with the shirt and got under the covers. He buried his face in the shirt, allowing it to encourage his cock to harden before moving the shirt down to rub over his cock. Elio’s skin was so soft, he knew that from the hand shake upon meeting the brunette and he massage he’d tried to give to Elio at the volleyball match, Oliver could almost imagine that Elio was the one touching him.

In this moment, Oliver allowed his imagination to run wild, letting himself think about what it would be like to touch Elio, to bury his cock in that pretty little mouth, what it would be like to ruin his ass. Maybe it was a good thing that Elio had rejected his advances, Oliver would be returning to New York, he didn’t need to start anything whilst he was here. But there was something about Elio that drove him crazy. The more he thought about Elio, the closer he got to his release, his hand speeding up as he thrusted into his clenched fist. Oliver spilt into his hand with a groan, hoping no one in the house had heard him.

Elio returned to the villa in the early hours of the morning, everything was quiet, not knowing whether Oliver had gone with Chiara or not – he just presumed that Oliver had gone to have sex with the girl everyone wanted and went to bed feeling sad about it, he wanted Oliver but had no idea what the graduate's feelings were. Not knowing that Oliver was in the next room imagining the same thing had gone on between Elio and Marzia.


End file.
